Crock and West Anatomy
by dylaneastin
Summary: Hospital A/U. The team are fifth year surgical residents at the Justice Hospital. They all want to be the best surgeons they can be. The new girl, Artemis Crock, and Wally, didn't really hit it off when they first met.


Wally POV

I ran down the street trying to get to the hospital as fast as possible. I pushed people out of the way because they weren't walking fast enough. Well that's not fair, hardly anyone can run faster than me. I was the track star at my high school.

I got paged 911 from the hospital. I am a fifth year surgical resident and I can't afford to be late. All I need is for the hospital I applied for to ask my current one if I was late a lot. I am. But that ends now. I ran here as fast as I could, even though I was headed for the beach for the day. I was supposed to have the day off, but when you are paged 911, you run.

I finally arrived at the Justice Hospital. It was the #1 hospital in the world. If anything is wrong, you come here. I ran into the lobby and tried to avoid eye contact with a few frequent flyers I know very well. When I finally arrived to the residents lounge I ran and yelled, "The Wall-man is he-"

My foot got caught by the flip-flops I was wearing, causing me to trip and fall flat on my face. I looked around the residents lounge and saw Chief Wayne, Chief of Surgery, Dr. Queen, Chief of Sports medicine, Dr. Smith, our former resident who was in charge of us when we were interns, Kaldur, Chief Resident, the rest of our group, and some blond I have never seen before.

Before I could ask her anything, she said, "Wall-man. Nice outfit, what is your specialty?"

Now that was rude. I have to get her back. I looked at Chief Wayne and asked, "Who is she?"

Dr. Queen said, "This is Artemis, she will be our new resident."

"She's taking Roy's place?"

Chief Wayne finally spoke up and said, "Roy left on his own."

Before I could say anything else, Chief Wayne gave us our assignments. I was on my transplant rotation, so I given a girl named Perdita, who needs a new heart. I was to fly to New York and get the donor heart, fly back and give to my Uncle Barry, Chief of Cardiothoracic Surgery. I was lucky enough to scrub in though, but if I know my Uncle Barry, he will let me since I have been able to scrub in on anything in a pretty long time.

We were all told to get ready for the day. I walked over to Megan, another resident, and said, "So Megan, I was wondering if after work today you wanted to go grab some drinks."

She looked at me with a sad face and said, "Sorry Wally, I have to work in the Cave tonight."

Artemis then walked over to us, barged into our conversation and asked, "What is the Cave?"

Who does she think she is to just barge into my attempt to get a date with Megan? "The Cave is the E.R.. We call it the Cave because when you go inside you get scared you will never out. Question, can you even hold a scalpel?"

"Yes I can."

Dick Greyson, we call him Robin because he is so small, walked up to us and said, "Will the two of you stop fighting already? Why don't you just make out already."

We both spoke at the same time and said, "GROSS!"

"Well you both better get along since you have a one hour flight ahead of you."

I gave him a confused look and said, "Wait, what?"

"Didn't you hear Chief Wayne? He said that Artemis would go with you."

Great, now I have to be stuck on a plane with this monster.

* * *

Artemis POV

We both climbed onto the plane with the cooler and took our seats. It wasn't a huge plane, but it was still too expensive for me to afford in my lifetime.

I looked over to Wally and said, "I have question. Why does Dick, or Robin, look so young?"

He gave me an annoyed look and said, "He was some boy genius. He graduated 2 years early. Not many places wanted to accept him since he was so young, but his adopted father, Chief Wayne, gave him a spot."

"Isn't that considered nepotism."

"I have no idea."

We both then sat their in quiet until we finally landed in New York. Once we got off the plane, we went to the transport van and took our seats. We rode all the way to the hospital in complete silence. Once we arrived at the hospital, we were guided by some intern into the O.R. where they were doing the organ harvest. It is always so sad when you have to witness an organ harvest, our jobs as surgeons is to save lives, but when we do this, we are technically taking one away. Yes they are dead already, but this is someone's child, someone's sibling, someone's friend.

When we arrived to the O.R., we grabbed our mask, put on our booties and walked in. We arrived right when they were beginning to ask every doctor who was getting which organ. We both watched as they slowly took out the organs of this small boy, who didn't look a day over 8. I watched as they took out his heart and the screen displaying his stats beeped and flat lined.

The doctor put the heart into our cooler and we ran back to our transplant van. We then got to the airport and almost immediately took off once we sat down.

We landed in Happy Harbor and ran to the ambulance that would take us back to the hospital. We weren't but a mile away when we hear a loud crash. Wally opened the doors and saw a bad car accident right in front of the ambulance. He ran over to one of the cars and started to examine one of the people involved. I knew I was able to run to the hospital in enough time since it would probably take longer to wait for them to clear the accident and let us go by.

I looked over to Wally and yelled, "I going to run to the hospital, stay with them!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Really?! "Just do it!"

I ran all the way to the hospital and took the stairs up to the elevator where Dr. Allen was probably waiting. I ran into the door and said, "I have the heart!"

He looked over to me and said, "Great. Just in time." He looked around the room and said, "Where is Wally?"

"We were on our way here in an ambulance with the heart, but there was an accident in front of us so he stayed with the people in the cars and I ran here."

"Well good job Dr. Crock, why don't you give the heart to Nurse Joyce and you can scrub in."

"Really?!"

"Yep. You ran here so the heart would still be viable, so that deserves a reward."

Before he changed his mind, I ran out of the room, found a scrub cap, found a mask, got some booties, and scrubbed in.

After a four hour surgery, I walked out of the O.R. and went over to wash my hands. When I got their I noticed Wally standing at one of the sinks. I walked over to the one next to his and said, "So, how was the car accident?"

"Well one of them had some major abdominal injuries, so I got so solo on a gastrointestinal repair."

"Cool."

We both finished scrubbing and went our separate ways.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. My first day here I got to scrub in on a heart transplant and met a very handsome boy.


End file.
